


Отданный волкам

by jamie_lee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Little Red Riding Hood - Freeform, M/M, in russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>для Мингус</p>
    </blockquote>





	Отданный волкам

**Author's Note:**

> для Мингус

В их деревне испокон веков было принято: если тебя отдают волкам, ты носишь красную накидку до того времени, пока не приходит пора отправляться в лес. Капюшон надвинут низко; так, чтоб остальным людям не было неловко смотреть тебе в глаза - хотя все и так тщательно отводили взгляд.

Говорят, волки съедали жертву живьем, сдирали с нее кожу вместе с лоскутами красного плаща, и крики несчастной - или несчастного - леденили кровь.

В лесу все равно никто не услышал бы.

Стайлз старался не попадаться отцу на глаза лишний раз - тому и так пришлось нелегко, когда пять зим назад слегла мать. А когда старейшины решили отдать Стайлза волкам, он осунулся весь, постарел разом. Приходил ночью к кровати сына, считая, что тот уже спит, и просто сидел рядом, опираясь подбородком на сцепленные в замок пальцы.

От отца все чаще пахло спиртным, и Стайлз заглянул к Мелиссе, матери лучшего друга, попросить, чтобы та приглядела за отцом вместо него. Мелисса лишь кивнула; поколебалась немного, прежде чем протянула руку и отбросила тяжелый капюшон Стайлза, открывая его лицо.

\- Мне жаль, - сказала она, заглянув ему в глаза, и Стайлз впервые с объявления решения почувствовал себя совсем еще мальчишкой. - Я обещаю, что присмотрю за ним.

День, когда его отвели в лес, настал слишком быстро. В маленькую плетеную корзинку с хлебом и ягодами Мелисса на прощание положила редкие корни. Съешь один такой - и боль растворится в сладком дурмане.

Стайлз уходил в чащу все дальше и дальше, не оглядываясь на огни факелов, оставшиеся далеко позади. Хворост трещал под ногами, ветки кустов царапали лицо. Лес, в который никто не ходил даже под страхом смерти, видел в нем чужака и показывал это любым способом.

Тьма, окружившая его, была словно живая - шипела, глядя сотней незримых глаз.

Стайлз лишь сильнее сжимал ручку корзинки, думая, что корень следовало бы начать жевать прямо сейчас, потому что в ином случае он просто не успеет достать его.

Проблема была лишь в том, что если волки заберут его в другой день, корня у него уже не будет.

Стайлз присел, опершись спиной о какое-то дерево и обхватив колени руками. Было холодно - дыхание вырывалось облачком пара из губ, а единственной теплой вещью, надетой на нем, был красный плащ. Красный - символ смирения в их местах.

Живот сводило панической судорогой, и Стайлз вдруг понял, что ни за что не заснет. Только не здесь, не посреди леса, когда из темноты в любой момент может выглянуть волк, готовый разодрать тебя в клочья. Стайлз приготовился к изматывающей бессонной ночи, натянув капюшон как можно ниже, чтобы согреть раскрасневшиеся щеки.

Стайлз уснул спустя минуту, и проснулся только под утро, когда промозглый туман полз по земле, все ближе подбираясь к затекшим ногам.

Волк появился, когда Стайлз вгрызался зубами в кусок не самого свежего - зачем тратиться на практически мертвого человека - хлеба. Огромный черный волк, тихий, словно тень, очутился прямо перед его носом, и у Стайлза от страха разом горло пересохло.

Корень был совсем близко, но стоило Стайлзу протянуть руку к корзине, как волк предупреждающе зарычал, показывая огромные, отчего-то белоснежные клыки.

Волк подошел к нему так близко, что Стайлз чувствовал горячее дыхание на своем лице.

\- Пожалуйста, - взмолился Стайлз, закрыв глаза, словно это могло помочь, - просто сделай это быстро.

Холодный нос уткнулся куда-то в ключицу, и сердце Стайлза вот-вот готово было выпрыгнуть из груди, когда шершавый язык лизнул шею, еще и еще раз. Волк вылизывал его избирательно, останавливаясь лишь затем, чтобы обнюхать, словно решал, достаточно ли оставил на нем своего запаха.

Стайлз слабо охнул, когда острые зубы осторожно сомкнулись на плече, показавшемся в сползшем вырезе рубахи. Волк даже до крови его не укусил, снова вернувшись к вылизыванию шеи. До этого момента Стайлз не задумывался даже, как легко можно перегрызть его горло клыками.

А потом волк лег рядом со Стайлзом, положив огромную треугольную морду на его колени, словно домашний пес и тыкался носом в безвольно лежащую ладонь Стайлза, пока тот не положил ее несмело волку между ушей.

Быть может, думал Стайлз, и его пальцы слегка подрагивали, волк просто не успел как следует проголодаться и теперь просто ждет рядом с ним, зная, что возможности сразиться с ним на равных у Стайлза и не было никогда.

Волк проспал до полудня, а после вскочил разом, словно услышав что-то, и на огромной скорости умчался на восток, оставив Стайлза совсем одного. Тот даже не думал сбегать, потому что это было бы невероятной глупостью после того, как он пришел сюда сам, по своей воле.

Судя по солнцу, застывшему над головой, время близилось к полудню; Стайлз успел найти ручей и напиться из него воды, зачерпывая воду обеими руками. Волк объявился позади него абсолютно бесшумно, бросив под ноги молодого оленя, чье мясо считалась деликатесом из-за своей сочности и редкости.

\- Спасибо? - нерешительно сказал Стайлз, потому что волк выглядел так, словно ожидал похвалы. - Это большой олень.

Зверь коротко рыкнул, подошел ближе и уткнулся Стайлзу носом в живот, шумно обнюхивая его. Судя по всему, результат пришелся волку по вкусу, потому что тот еще раз довольно рыкнул и улегся на землю, не сводя со Стайлза взгляда.

\- Папа, наверное, думает, что ты уже меня съел, - позже поделился Стайлз опасениями, разводя небольшой костер, чтобы испечь себе мяса. - Но не волнуйся, Мелисса обещала присмотреть за ним.

Звук его голоса зачаровывал волка; он смотрел на Стайлза так, словно понимал каждое сказанное им слово, а позже перебрался ближе, так, чтобы привычно улечься мордой на ноги Стайлза. А у того от жаркого тела волка и от сытого желудка по всему телу разлилась дрема, да такая сильная, что Стайлз не проснулся, даже когда его подняли на руки. Словно ему снова было восемь, и он задремал на кухне над книгой, а отец отнес его в кровать.

Открыл глаза Стайлз уже в тепле и на самых настоящих простынях. На стуле, стоящем рядом, небрежно висел красный плащ.

В доме кто-то был - половицы заскрипели совсем рядом, и спустя мгновение около него стоял хмурый темноволосый мужчина.

\- Ты проснулся, - удовлетворенно констатировал он и протянул к Стайлзу руку, словно имел на это полное право. 

Незнакомец, конечно, был хорош собой, но Стайлз отпрянул в сторону, стараясь избежать прикосновения. Что-то подсказывало ему, что с этим человеком бесполезно драться, но это его не останавливало. У него были обязательства лишь перед волками. 

\- Кто ты? - Стайлз притянул колени к груди и огляделся по сторонам, ошалело стараясь понять, как можно отсюда сбежать. - И что ты сделал с моим волком? - прежде, чем незнакомец успел ответить, Стайлз вздрогнул от внезапной догадки. - Господи, ты убил его. Ты охотник, и ты его убил.

Мужчина внезапно очутился на кровати прямо перед ним - вблизи он оказался гораздо моложе, чем Стайлз предполагал - и сокрушенно покачал головой, словно глупость Стайлза его разочаровывала. 

А потом он нагнулся вперед и ткнулся носом в плечо Стайлза, не обращая никакого внимания на отчаянные попытки лягнуть его - одеяло мешало как следует прицелиться. И, прежде чем Стайлз успел открыть рот, ощутимо укусил в то же место, на котором меньше суток сомкнул свои зубы волк.

Стайлз застыл на месте.

\- Ты позволил мне пометить себя, - сказал незнакомец, и лизнул кожу чуть выше ключиц Стайлза. - Ты принял мою добычу и разделил ее со мной. Ты доверил мне свою жизнь.

\- Ты волк.

\- Я не единственный, кто хотел заклеймить тебя в ту ночь, - сказал ему волк с мрачным удовлетворением в голосе. - Я прогнал их всех.

Волк сжал его лицо между ладонями и шумно обнюхал, и Стайлз приподнял голову, открывая горло. Это его действие вызвало довольное урчание, и волк потерся лицом о его шею, оставляя свой запах на нем.

\- Ваши старейшины не примут тебя обратно, как и других до тебя, - сообщил ему волк. - Но я заставлю их, если ты захочешь.

Стайлз кивнул, чувствуя, как по его венам растекался дикий огонь. 

\- Я заставлю их сделать все, что ты захочешь, - угрюмо пообещал волк, глядя ему в глаза, и его взгляд полыхнул ярко-синим цветом. - Слово Дерека Хейла.

В их деревне старейшины испокон веков обряжали тех, кто обещан волкам, в красный цвет, чтобы зверь без труда мог отыскать жертву в чаще леса.


End file.
